Coming Back
by Christine Writer
Summary: Season 2. When Jess returns to Stars Hollow, everyone reacts differently. R&R!
1. Jess

A/N: I own nothing.

Summary: Alternate ending/continuation of "I Can't Get Started." Jess comes back, and everyone reacts differently.

* * *

"I just want to come back." The moment the words escaped Jess's mouth, he knew saying them had been a mistake.

"What?" Luke asked, in disbelief.

"I want to come back." Jess said, trying to look Luke in the eyes. He failed, and focused on thin air.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." Jess said, trying not to look hurt, but feeling it all the same.

"Why?"

"Why?" Jess asked, his voice getting louder. "I can give you any number of reasons. Liz is being a total flake, her boyfriend is a huge jerk, I can't stay in the park because it's illegal, and I don't have the money to live on my own because I'm seventeen."

"Oh." Luke said.

"Any of those reasons good enough for you?"

"Jess--"

"Just forget it. Don't worry about it. I can fend for myself somewhere." Jess turned to leave.

"Any, or all of those reasons would be good enough for you to stay." Luke told Jess. "But, I just need to know: are you moving back because of Rory?"

"Maybe." Jess admitted.

"Why?" Luke pressed gently.

"Because she's one of the only sane people in this town." Jess pointed out. "And I don't know if I am moving back because of her, so I said maybe, okay?"

"Okay." Luke nodded. "Maybe is okay." Luke headed for the door. He paused. "You know she has a boyfriend." he reminded Jess, and continued to the stairs.

"Luke?" Jess's voice made Luke stop and turn. "Thanks." Jess said.

"You're welcome." Luke smiled, and went downstairs to deal with Kirk's sandwich.


	2. Rory

"I moved back." Jess repeated to Rory, even though he'd already said it.

"Why?" she nearly exploded.

"What do you mean?" he asked, hurt that she would be so angry.

"Let's see: the whole town hates you, chiefly my mother, and so many other reasons! I _just_ smoothed things out with Dean."

"Well, we wouldn't want Dean to be upset, since his emotions are so fragile." Jess snapped sarcastically.

"We wouldn't want Dean to rip you limb from limb because of the accident." Rory countered, and Jess sobered.

"I am so sorry for that." he said, genuinely. "I didn't apologize in New York, and I should've."

"It was an accident." Rory calmed.

"Maybe I should go."

"Back to Luke's?" Rory probed.

"Back to New York."

"Stay." Rory found herself saying.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because..." she said, stepping closer to him. "This." she whispered, and kissed him.


	3. Dean

"Jess!" the shout came from above them on the hilltop, and it wasn't a friendly greeting. Dean couldn't get to them fast enough.

"Dean--" Rory said, panicked. "Don't get mad."

"You don't want me to get mad?" he shouted. "I see you sneaking away from a wedding you're supposed to be in, by the way, in two minutes, and find you down here, with Jess." he said disgustedly.

"Dean, wait." Rory cried softly, running to his side. She wrapped her arms around him, but he pushed her away.

"It's Jess or me, Rory. Choose."

"Fine." Rory snapped. "If he'll have me, I choose Jess."

"What?" Dean had expected a different answer.

"Dean, obviously things have been rough for some time now, and I'll just put you out of your misery. I choose Jess." she paused. "If he'll have me."

Jess walked to Rory's side, dipped her over, and kissed her. "I've been waiting to do that since the day we met." he confessed.

"Good. Now that everything's settled, I get to kill Jess." Dean said flatly, and threw the first punch. Jess was knocked backwards off his feet, and he tumbled down the hillside. Rory, who had been in his arms, was now on the ground. She got up, ready to give Dean a piece of her mind, but when Jess didn't get up, she knew something was wrong.

Rory practically fell down the incline as she ran to Jess's still form on the ground. Dean had disappeared, and Rory began screaming for help. Lorelai, who had been waiting for Rory, was already running in that direction. She had seen the exchange from a distance, and was running as fast as she could in heels.

"Rory?" Lorelai called out. Then she looked down and saw the pair, crumpled on the grass.

"Mom!" Rory cried. "Call an ambulance!"

Lorelai called for an ambulance, and since the wedding had ground to a halt with two bridesmaids missing, the guests were following Lorelai's frantic trail. Andrew and Kirk reached the girls and Jess first.

"Stay clear." Kirk said authoritatively. "I'm a trained First Responder." He then proceeded to check Jess's pulse, and covered him with someone's jacket. Soon, the EMTs arrived and whisked Jess away to the Stars Hollow Community Hospital. Lorelai and Rory were asked to stay by the police. Before answering any questions, however, Lorelai asked one of Kirk.

"Kirk--" she began to ask.

"As accident-prone as I am, you never assumed I would be a trained responder?" he asked.

"Makes sense now." she nodded, and returned to Rory's side to answer the police's questions.


	4. Luke

Andrew drove Rory to the hospital. Luke had been notified, and they arrived at the same time. Stars Hollow's hospital's waiting room was small, and was soon filled with townsfolk, all of whom were both still angry at but concerned about Jess.

Jess was treated and transferred to the I.C.U. Rory, Luke, and Lorelai were the only allowed to see him, as Luke claimed Lorelai as his wife and Rory as his daughter. Luke and Lorelai stopped in the hallway outside of Jess's room to collect themselves and confer with the doctor. Rory entered Jess's room, and sat on the edge of his bed. His head was bandaged, and his eyes were closed. Though he was breathing on his own, he was deathly still.

"Jess...." Rory whispered. "Please wake up! Please!"

"Rory?" Luke came in, and Rory got up off the bed. "No, it's okay for you to sit there. The doctor just told us that he hit his head on a rock by the creek, and that's why he's unconscious. He's breathing on his own, and everything else is fine. It's as if he's fast asleep."

"Okay." Rory nodded, lacing her fingers through Jess's and laying down next to him.

"Rory, your mom is going for coffee. Do you want any?"

"No." Rory shook her head. Luke left, shaking his head at Rory's answer. For her to not want coffee meant she was really shaken. "Jess." Rory whispered in his ear. She was lying next to him in a position that would've been natural had he been awake. She had wrapped his arm around her, and her head rested on his shoulder. "Please...I'm begging you--wake up!"

Rory fell asleep beside Jess, content to be in his arms, but praying for him to wake.


	5. Sookie

A/n: Sorry for the wait; the Internet at my house broke! But it's back, and here are 5 new chapters!

* * *

The police wasted little time arresting Dean. He had barely gotten to his house before the police were there. He was arrested and taken to the one cell in the Stars Hollow jail. His father followed, and soon the vicious details were being sorted out.

"I didn't punch Jess. He lost his footing and fell." Dean insisted.

Meanwhile, Rory was still by Jess's side. Night was about to fall, and Sookie and Jackson were in the waiting room. They had stayed at the inn to clean up after their own almost wedding, which Lorelai thanked them profusely for.

"Oh, we can get married another weekend." Sookie assured Lorelai, and Jackson nodded in aggreement.

"We're just concerned about Rory and Jess." Jackson added.

"Oh, and here are some clothes for you to change into. Babbette swung by your house and found something for you and for Rory." Sookie offered a tote bag of clothes to Lorelai.

"You guys are the best!" Lorelai hugged them both, with tears in her eyes.

"What does Chris think of this new twist in his daughter's life? Isn't he here?" Sookie asked.

"Chris!" Lorelai gasped. She hadn't even thought to call him after their conversation. Rory would want him here. She found her cell phone and speed dialed him.

"Lor." Chris didn't even say hello. "What's up?"

"Well, right after you left, Rory found Jess down by the stream. They talked, she kissed him, Dean saw it, punched Jess, disappeared, Jess fell, hit his head, and he's in a coma in the hospital. Can you come?"

"Of course." Chris replied in a heartbeat. Then he paused. "Can Sherry come?"

"If that will get you here sooner. Rory hasn't reached her breaking point yet, so if you hurry you'll just make it for the meltdown."

"We'll be there as soon as possible." Chris promised, and hung up.


	6. Chris

Chris and Sherry reached the hospital in record time. Chris was waiting in the ICU area when Rory emerged. Lorelai had briefed Chris on all updates moments before. Rory had now hit her meltdown time, and collapsed into his arms. "Dad," she sobbed, "I'm so glad you're he--re." she hiccuped. "I'm totally responsible. If Jess doesn't wake up, it's all my fault."

"Rory," he soothed, "it's not your fault. He fell, right? You didn't control it."

"But I kissed him, and then, Dean...oh." she stopped. "Where's Dean?"

"Your mom said that the police arrested him. He's in jail in Stars Hollow."

"Okay." Rory breathed. She closed her eyes and relaxed against Chris. Then her focus came to Sherry.

"Hi." Sherry said quietly. She offered a hug to Rory, which Rory accepted.

"Thanks for coming." Rory whispered.

"It's no trouble at all."

"Dad?" Rory left Sherry's side and returned to where Chris stood. She had just remembered something.

"What?" he asked. She drew him out of Sherry's earshot.

"I thought you and Sherry were over."

"We were." he winced.

"And that you and mom were getting your act together."

"We were." he repeated.

"So...." Rory trailed off, prompting Chris to answer her.

"Sherry called me while I was at Sookie's wedding." Chris admitted. "And she told me that I had to come back to Boston, because she's pregnant."

"What?" Rory almost exploded.

"She's going to have a baby. Mine." Chris said.

"So you're going back to her?"

"Yes." Chris nodded. "I am."

"Why?"

"I don't want to miss out on everything I missed with you. I want to see the first steps, the first scraped knee, the first day of school, the first crush, the first lost tooth, and so much more. I want to be there for the first fifteen years, not just for the next fifteen."

"Oh." Rory felt very small. She had never understood how Chris felt about missing the first fifteen years of her life.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. I didn't see you get your first A, I didn't teach you how to drive--"

"Mom wouldn't have let you." Rory interjected, and the first hint of a smile crossed her face as Chris grinned.

"No, and that's probably for the best." Chris laughed. "I'm just..." he grew serious again. "I'm sorry I missed out, but you're stuck with me, okay? I can still be your dad, and I will be. I just have to be a dad to both my kids, okay?"

"Okay." Rory nodded.

"Do you forgive me for going back to Sherry?"

"Yes." Rory nodded.

"And you'll be nice to her?"

"Absolutely."

"Thanks." Chris sighed in relief.

"Will you stay here with Mom and Luke? I have to go do something."

"Sure." Chris nodded, and Rory was off.


	7. Explanation

Rory was still in her bridesmaid dress as she pulled up outside of the Stars Hollow jail. She got out of the Jeep, entered the building, and was soon allowed to see Dean. He was speaking with his parents. They all saw Rory, and Dean's parents exited, leaving the teens alone. Dean's hands were cuffed together in front of him.

"Why are you here?" he growled.

"I came for an explanation."

"About what?"

"Why you punched Jess."

"I did not punch him." Dean lied.

"Dean, you and I both know that you did. My mother knows that you did. She saw the whole thing."

"Fine. So I punched that jerk. So what?"

"First of all, Jess isn't a jerk. If you need someone to be mad at, it's me. I'm the one who kissed Jess, not vice versa. Second of all, when you punched him and shoved him down the hill, he was holding me. I fell. I could've fallen down the hill. It might have been me lying in the hospital, not Jess. Did that thought ever cross your mind?"

"No." Dean admitted, the fire gone from his eyes. His eyes filled with tears, and as he blinked to clear his vision, they coursed down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Rory. I didn't think."

"No, you didn't." Rory agreed. She wiped his tears away gently. The bars between them seemed like a huge obstacle. She could touch his cheek or hold his hand, but nothing more. And while that seemed like it was for the best, old habits die hard. He had been her first boyfriend, and had taken her first kiss. She moved the chair she had sat in closer to the bars. She sat down again, and felt his closeness. Then, she stepped out of the situation. She had moved her chair to be mere inches away from her ex, who had just been incarcerated for assault and battery to her boyfriend!

Rory scraped her chair away from the bars just as Dean leaned in to kiss her. "We can't do this." she told him. "We just can't. I'm not with you. Now, I have to go back to the hospital. Please, Dean--" she caught her breath after saying his name. "Dean, please, just tell the truth."

"I will." he nodded.


	8. Guilt

That week, Dean had a preliminary hearing. Rory and Lorelai were present, in order to testify, if need be. Rory hoped that Dean would keep to his word and tell the truth, but only time would tell. If he didn't, Rory would have to testify against him.

As the hearing wore on, Rory wondered if Dean would admit that he had punched Jess. That he had thrown the first, last, and only punch. When the judge asked Dean if he pleaded guilty to punching Jess, causing him to fall down the hillside, strike his head, and enter a coma, Dean shook his head. "Not guilty." he said firmly, as Rory's heart constricted and her gut wrenched. What small hope she had clung to disappeared.

After the hearing, Dean was returned to his cell, and Rory visited him again. "Why didn't you tell the truth?" she asked.

"Because...." he trailed off, and then resumed. "Because it's complicated, and no one would understand. I don't want to be in prison for ten years."

"Well, maybe that would be your sentence, but maybe it wouldn't. You never know, and you need to tell the truth."

"Why?" he asked sullenly.

"Because of that saying, "The truth will set you free." Don't you believe that?"

"In my case, the truth would sentence me, so no, I don't believe that."

"It's not talking about a physical state of being. It's talking about feeling free."

"Well, I don't feel free right now, so I'd suggest leaving it alone." Dean snapped.

"I'm sorry for trying to reason with you." Rory said sarcastically. "It won't happen again." She got up to leave, but he grabbed for her hand with both of his, desperately.

"Stay." he begged.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, I can't. I love Jess, Dean. I love him, and I have to be with him. I came to try reasoning with you, but since you won't see reason, I have no business here. I'll see you at the trial in a few months."

"Rory, wait!" Dean called after her, as she left, but she just kept walking.


	9. Truth

Dean was brokenhearted after Rory departed. He knew she was right. She knew him better than anyone else did. That night, he couldn't sleep. He shifted around on his cot until he was on his back, and stayed there. He closed his eyes, but sleep evaded him. It was unreachable. He sighed, and rolled over onto his stomach. He curled his arms around his pillow, and broke down into silent tears. He fell into an exhausted and troubled sleep. He dreamed that instead of Jess, he had pushed Rory down the hillside near the inn, and that she had died. He woke in a cold sweat, panicked. He relaxed as he realized that Rory was safely at home, but then guilt crept in as he remembered that Jess was not. Dean did not sleep again that night.

Dean contacted his lawyer the next day, and admitted to him that Jess's fall was not entirely innocent. "I only meant to punch him. I didn't want him to fall." The lawyer commended Dean for his honesty.

"I'm one lawyer that does not tolerate lying clients. Hard to do, when one is a defense attorney, but I get by." John McCoy told Dean. "I'm glad that you were honest with me."

Dean was also honest before the judge. Dean's mother called Rory that afternoon. "Dean wants to see you, Rory. He has something important to tell you."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Forrester. I can't."

"Rory, I understand, but I have to insist. He needs you to hear him out."

"Okay." Rory agreed. "I'll come."

"Thank you, Rory."

Soon, Rory was once more at the jail. Dean was about to be transferred to the Hartford Youth Detention Facility. "Rory--" Dean faltered when she sat down across from him.

"What do you want?" she asked bluntly.

"After you left, I thought a lot about what you said. Last night, I couldn't sleep. When I finally did, I dreamed that you fell down that hill and died. I knew that you were really okay, but I also knew that because of me, Jess isn't. And I am truly sorry." Dean said. "I told the judge the truth. We're setting a date sooner than the trial for a plea bargain. I'm going to accept whatever I'm given, and I hope that it's enough for you to forgive me someday."


	10. Saved

Rory departed, in shock. Dean had admitted his guilt, but why? He had been so dead set against telling the truth. She drove home, half-dazed. She showered, changed, and drove back to the hospital to see Jess. He had now been in the hospital for two weeks. Nothing had changed. His condition was still "serious but stable."

As Dean sat in his new cell in the Hartford facility, he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his chest, but a new one replaced it. What had he done? What if he had signed his own condemnation? He didn't know what to do. He wished there was somewhere he could take a long run, but the outside yard was small, he had seen, and laps were not the same thing as a good run through the woods in Stars Hollow. Instead, he collapsed onto his cot and exhaled frustratedly.

"Missing something?" his cellmate asked.

"Running in the woods." Dean nodded.

"This will seem really personal, but I have what you need to survive here."

"What's that?" Dean asked, interested.

"Jesus."

"What?" Dean asked, sharply.

"His is probably the most controversial name in the world, but you need Him to survive this place. If you try to on your own, you won't succeed."

"What does Jesus offer me?" Dean asked. "He was some guy who lived thousands of years ago, right? Christmas is all about him."

"Jesus was much more than that." the young man said, with a light in his eyes. "He gave his life for the sins of the world. He died for what I did, and for what you did, so we could go to Heaven someday."

"What did you do?" Dean asked.

"First things first. I'm Joel." the young man introduced himself, extending a hand towards Dean.

"I'm Dean." Dean shook Joel's hand.

"Now...what did I do?" Joel shook his head. "I was angry at my ex-girlfriend. She was flaunting her new boyfriend in front of me and I lost it. I attacked him. He didn't have a chance. We were by a river, in Washington Depot. He hit his head, or I punched him, I'm still not sure which, but he fell into the water and drowned. What about you?"

"A very...similar story." Dean realized aloud. "My girlfriend dumped me and got together with my enemy in front of me, I punched him, he fell down a hill above a creek in Stars Hollow, hit his head, and he's in the hospital."

"This might sound insane, but you need to pray for his recovery."

"I know, but I don't know how to. I just wish I could do it all over again. I wish I hadn't hurt him, and I really wish I hadn't hurt Rory."

"Hannah still hasn't forgiven me. She...doesn't think I deserve it, which I don't, but it would be nice to have it all the same, you know? And she thinks I'm being high and mighty with my faith."

"How long ago...did you come here?" Dean asked.

"A few weeks ago. I pleaded guilty at my hearing, so my sentence was lightened, but I'm being transferred tomorrow to the adult facility, because of the severity of my crime. That's why I'm pressing this issue. I don't know if we'll ever see each other again, and I want you to know what it feels like to be free in Christ."

Dean had always thought that Christians were crazy. That they were fanatics, constantly shoving their beliefs down others' throats and begging people to convert. That they were high, mighty, and judgemental. But now, Joel had shown him that Christians could be humble, honest, and true. Somehow, as Joel now explained how to be saved, that it was simple faith in Jesus, Dean knew that he needed the peace Joel described.

"Jesus, I know that you're there." Dean started out in prayer, unsure. He pressed on. "I know that you died for my sins. I know that you will forgive me. I know that because I believe in your name, that I am saved. Amen." He felt a new presence, peaceful and comforting, come over him. He knew that everything would be okay.

"Welcome to the family of God!" Joel smiled through tears in his eyes that matched the ones in Dean's.


	11. Given

The next day, Joel was transferred. Dean felt a little unsure about what to do without Joel's knowledge. But before Joel left, he told Dean to look for Mark. Mark had led Joel to Christ, and he could help Dean. During free time that afternoon, Dean sought Mark out. They sat in the courtyard and talked at length.

"If you would like, I can get you a Bible to study." Mark offered.

"I would. Thanks." Dean nodded. "Why are you here?" he asked abruptly, not even sure why.

"I'm here because I lost my temper." Mark said, without preamble. "I attacked my ex-girlfriend's boyfriend."

"What?" Dean asked. What were the odds that he would meet two other seventeen-year-old guys guilty of the same crime as he was?

"I was merciless. I wanted to see the guy suffer."

"Were you saved then?"

"Yes." Mark nodded. "It's not something I'm proud of. I should have known better--no." He corrected himself. "I did know better."

"Why did you do it, then?" Dean asked.

"I was sinning, purposefully. It was wrong. The Holy Spirit was telling me not to, but I flew in the face of my own faith and committed the sin anyway. I wish every day I hadn't. If I hadn't, Laura might not have been so hurt. Her boyfriend might be well. I ruined both of their lives. And after everything, they're still together. They're getting married soon. He's in a wheelchair. She hasn't spoken to me since they day I pleaded guilty, and I don't blame her. I wouldn't talk to me either."

"Is Laura a Christian?"

"Yes." Mark nodded again. "And I pray every day that she can forgive me, but forgiveness isn't automatic. It can't be taken; it must be given." The call came for everyone to return to their cells, and Dean shook Mark's hand as they headed for the door to go inside.

"Thanks." Dean said. "And please, pray for me. I can tell you more tomorrow."

"I look forward to it." Mark said, genuinely, and Dean had not felt this good in a long time. He had a friend.


	12. Acknowledged

While Dean was no longer truly worried about his sentence, it was still present in his thoughts. The judge had ruled to hold him at the Hartford facility until the sentence was decided. This was partially because Dean was only seventeen, because Jess was still alive, and partly because Stars Hollow had one cell in their jail. Dean would still accept whatever John McCoy could get for him, but he was ready to handle the worst.

The next day, he sat again with Mark in the courtyard. Dean described what had happened to him, and what he had done. Mark nodded empathetically. "I know now that God has time in His hands, but I wonder sometimes what things would be like if I had kept my temper in check." he told Dean.

"I know what you mean." Dean nodded in agreement. "I asked Rory for forgiveness, but I'm not sure she'll give it."

"I'll be praying for you." Mark said, and handed him a slim volume. "Here's the Bible you wanted. The pastor who runs the prison ministry here dropped it off this morning for you."

"Thanks." Dean accepted the Bible, and the call came for everyone to return inside. "Thanks for everything."

That Friday evening, Dean met the pastor in charge of the ministry. "It's good to meet you, Dean." the man introduced himself as Pastor Shawn. "I've heard so much about you from Mark this week. You've encouraged him so much."

"How?"

"He never thought he would be good at helping others."

"He's great at it." Dean said, genuinely. He meant it. Mark was a natural at helping others.

"Has Rory been to see you since your transfer?"

"No." Dean shook his head sadly.

"What do you want in that situation?" Pastor Shawn asked.

"I want...I want her forgiveness. I want Jess to live. I want Rory to be happy." Dean said. "I even want them together, if that's what she needs to be happy." he realized.

"Do you want me to arrange for you to call her?"

"What time is it?"

"Nine."

"Good." Dean nodded. "They should be done with their weekly appointment in Hartford."

"I'll see about it." Pastor Shawn got up, and soon returned with a phone. "It is supervised." Pastor Shawn informed Dean.

"Thanks." Dean accepted the phone and punched in Lorelai's cell phone number. It rang, and Dean's heart beat in double time as he waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" Lorelai's voice came over the line. Dean tried to say something, but the words were stuck in his throat. "Hello?" Lorelai repeated.

"Lorelai." Dean found his voice. "Don't hang up. It's...Dean."

"Fine." Lorelai consented. "But you'd better be calling to apologize."

"Mom, who is it?" Rory asked, her voice coming through the line to Dean's ears, a balm of sorts.

"It's Dean." Lorelai told Rory.

"What does he want?" Rory sounded guarded.

"I want to apologize. Can you come? Are you finished with dinner?"

"Yes, we're finished. You're at the youth facility, right?" Lorelai asked. Dean confirmed it, not even curious how she knew. It was probably all over town. "We'll be there soon."

Visiting hours were almost finished, but Rory was permitted to see Dean for a few precious minutes. Through the glass barrier, he looked so broken that Rory's heart went out to him. She knew him better than she knew herself. She knew what he was going to say was genuine.

"First of all, Rory, I'm so sorry." Dean spoke through the phone. "I lost my temper, and I shouldn't have." He paused a beat. "How's Jess?" he asked, finally.

"He's still unconscious." Rory told him. "In serious, but stable condition. We won't know anything until he wakes up."

"Well, if it helps, I'm praying for him."

"Praying?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. I've been talking to some guys here, and they went through the same thing as you and I did."

"First things first: you, praying?" Rory asked. "Like to God, or saints, or what?"

"To Jesus."

"What do you mean, to Jesus?" Rory asked, incredulous.

"I mean, to Jesus Christ, God's only begotton Son."

"Okay. Before we get into that, what guys are there who "went through the same thing" as we did?"

"Two guys here, Joel and Mark, both did the same thing as I did. The guy Mark hurt survived."

"And what about Joel?" Rory's breath caught in her throat. Dean's gaze fell from hers, and she knew.

"I want Jess to be okay."

"What if he's not?" Rory exploded. "What if he ends up like Joel's victim?"

"I don't know how I'm saying this, Rory, but he's going to be okay."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. I don't know how, I just do."

"I want to trust you, but I don't know if I can anymore." Rory whispered. "Religion, and now you want me to believe you that Jess is going to be okay?"

"You have to trust me. I know it's impossible, but maybe if we try, it can be possible."

"Dean, you've changed." Rory acknowledged. "But I don't know how, or why, and that scares me. I have to go." She started to leave.

"Wait!" he pleaded.

"What?"

"Can I pray for you?" he asked in earnest.

"Do whatever you want. I don't care." Rory said coldly, and left.


	13. Jesus

Dean's heart broke all over again for Rory. He had earnestly poured his heart out to her, and she had walked away. The next day, his mother came to visit, and he asked her to see if Rory would come see him again.

"Dean, Rory called the house this morning." his mom said quietly. "She requested that you stop contacting her, and I think it may be for the best, at least until the ruling on Monday."

"Mom, I can't stand her being mad at me. She can be with Jess, if it makes her happy. I don't care about that. I just want her forgiveness."

"The only way you'll ever get it is if you give her space."

"Okay." Dean nodded. "I can do that."

After some more visiting time, Mrs. Forrester left, and Dean returned to his cell. He prayed all weekend, reading his Bible, and waiting for what Monday would hold.

Monday morning, he again appeared before the judge. The judge felt it best to make a ruling, even though Jess's life still hung in the balance, because Dean couldn't be held any longer at the youth facility without a sentence. Mr. McCoy and the judge worked out an agreement, which Dean consented to. If Jess lived, Dean would serve one year in the youth facility and five in the adult prison. If Jess died, Dean would be immediately transferred to the adult facility and would serve eight to ten years there.

After the ruling, Dean was returned to his cell. Not five minutes later, he was brought out again to see a visitor. Dean was shocked when he saw Rory on the other side of the glass, waiting to see him. They sat down at a window, and each picked up the receiver on their end. "Why are you here?" Dean asked, honestly. She started to say something, but he quickly added, "I'm glad you came."

"What did the judge say?" she asked.

"Six years in prison if Jess makes it." Dean told her. "And...eight to ten if he doesn't."

"Ten years?"

"That's the maximum."

"And you'd be okay with that?"

"If that's what God wants to happen, sure."

"God?" Rory questioned. "What does God have to do with anything?"

"He has to do with everything."

"And all of that born-again stuff, you believe that?"

"Yes. And...I hope you will too."

"Why?" Rory asked.

"Because I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Like...?"

"Like going to Hell."

"Why would I go to Hell? I'm a good person."

"I'm going to Heaven, Rory, and you and I both know that obviously, I'm not."

"That doesn't make sense!" Rory exclaimed.

"It does, Rory. It sounds high and mighty, but I've repented of my sins, and Jesus forgave me. He can do the same for you."

"I really don't need this." Rory stood to leave, but Dean's next words stopped her in her tracks.

"I know you, Rory. You really do need this. I may have messed up a lot of stuff, but in the two years we've known each other, I have never lied to you, and I wouldn't now. I love you, but I've learned that loving you means wanting the best for you, even if it doesn't include me. I want you to be happy, Rory, even if it means you being with Jess."

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Rory said, with tears in her eyes. "But...I forgive you. Will you forgive me for handling that whole situation with you and Jess so badly? I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"Of course I forgive you. Can I tell you what changed me?"

"Yes." Rory nodded, and Dean proceeded to tell her everything that had happened to him since the day he had changed all of their lives. After an hour of crying, praying, and talking, Dean led Rory to Christ, and she had never felt more loved than she did when she realized that she now belonged to Jesus.


	14. Shawn

After Rory left, Dean had another visitor--Pastor Shawn. Dean told Shawn what had happened that morning, and that Rory had gotten saved. They talked at length, and then Shawn handed Dean a paper. It had Bible verse references: Exodus 21:18-19, and Numbers 35:20-21.

"Exodus 21:18-19." Dean read aloud after finding the passage. " And if men strive together, and one smite another with a stone, or with his fist, and he die not, but keepeth his bed: If he rise again, and walk abroad upon his staff, then shall he that smote him be quit: only he shall pay for the loss of his time, and shall cause him to be thoroughly healed."

"And Numbers 35:20-21." Shawn read aloud from his Bible, finding the book of Numbers with quick precision. "But if he thrust him of hatred, or hurl at him by laying of wait, that he die; Or in enmity smite him with his hand, that he die: he that smote him shall surely be put to death; for he is a murderer: the revenger of blood shall slay the murderer, when he meeteth him."

"What does all that mean?" Dean asked.

"I think you can tell me." Shawn countered, evenly.

"I hit Jess with my fist and I thrust him out of hatred. If he dies, then I get what's coming to me, right?" Dean said flatly.

"Yes, and no. You are under American law. If Jess dies, you'll simply be in prison for longer, but sanctity of life is very important to God. However, you also have the blood of Christ Jesus covering your sins. This doesn't mean you can live however you want because he's got you covered, but that because he does, you don't want to sin."

"So, God forgives me for hurting Jess, but that doesn't mean it's okay." Dean pieced together what Shawn was saying.

"Yes. There are still consequences for your actions." Shawn nodded. "But you can be forgiven of them."

"Rory forgave me, but Jess can't." Dean reminded him.

"Then, you should pray that he'll wake up so you can." Shawn said, and took his leave. Dean nodded. He had a lot to think about.


	15. Christ

Rory left the youth facility and drove back to the hospital to see Jess. She sat by his bedside and prayed for him. She begged God for Jess's life. "Please, Jesus!" she cried softly. "Please, make him wake up!" She searched Jess's features for a scrap of evidence that he was still present in his body.

Rory saw Jess's eyelashes flutter open for a moment, and then they closed again. She grasped his hand. "Jess!" she called his name softly, urgently. "Wake up!" Jess opened his eyes groggily and spotted Rory by his side. A ghost of a smile crept across his face as he soaked in the sight of Rory.

"Rory..." he whispered.

"I'm right here." she reached beyond him and pressed the call button. A nurse quickly appeared, and then departed again to get the doctor. Soon, Jess was being cared for, checked over, and tests were being run. He had retained no brain damage, and no broken bones. The doctors decided to keep him overnight, just to make sure he was totally okay.

"Jess," Rory said, once they were alone again. Luke, Lorelai, Sookie, and Jackson had been and gone, content to leave the young couple together. "I want you to know that I've visited Dean a few times. He's in prison in Hartford."

"Why did you go?" Jess asked, with an edge to his voice.

"I don't know." Rory admitted. "I don't know why. But, he changed. And I witnessed it. And then, I changed."

"What?"

"Dean led me to Christ."

"What does that mean?" Jess asked.

"It means that Jesus Christ, the Son of God, is my personal Savior, and...He saved you, too. I prayed that you would wake up, and you did!"

"You became a Christian?" Jess asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes." Rory nodded.

"How did that jerk trick you?" he demanded.

"Dean didn't trick me. He told me the truth. He apologized to me for messing everything up. I apologized for letting things amongst the three of us get so out of hand. I apologized for hurting him."

"So...." Jess said, dejectedly. "Are you back together with him? We're over before we ever got a chance?"

"I'm still with you." Rory insisted. "But I need to tell you about Jesus."

"That's too bad." Jess said, his eyes dull and tired. "I don't want to hear it."


	16. Liz

Rory sat by Jess's side, speechless and stunned. He reached for her hand, and said, "I'm sorry, Rory, but...." Jess searched for the right words. "I feel a little betrayed."

"Why?"

"You claim to love me, and yet you blindly follow your ex-boyfriend into a religion. How does it make sense to you? I assume that it does, because you always think things through."

"That's the thing, Jess." Rory smiled at him, though he was still scowling. "This was the easiest, most natural decision I have made in my life. It made sense to me without the aid of a pro/con list, or tons of research. That's what faith is."

"Rory, I know what faith is."

"Do you know how the Bible defines it?"

"Do you?" he challenged.

"Hebrews 11:1 says that it is the substance of things hoped for and the evidence of things unseen."

"And you want me to believe in God?"

"Yes, because it's the truth."

"And what about Dean?"

"I forgave him. He apologized, and I forgave him. And he wants your forgiveness, too."

"What if I can't give it?" Jess worked his jaw.

"I wish you would. I care about you, but I can't pretend that Dean isn't my friend. It's so cheesy, but I really do wish that we could all be friends. Forgiveness isn't automatic. I know that. But please, just listen." Rory explained everything that Dean had said, including everything about salvation.

"Rory, I knew two kids once, when I was little. Their mom took me with them to a Vacation Bible School, at a church, right there in Manhattan. They presented what they called "the gospel" every night. In middle school, I went to something called the Harvest Crusade with them. They told me all along that God loved me, and that Jesus was awesome. But..." he paused, and gathered his strength. "If God loves me so much, why is my mom the way she is? I have never had proof that showed me that God exists."

"He showed you proof today. You're alive, and you're fine, despite a nasty concussion and being unconsious for weeks."

"But, why is my mom so off-track?"

"I don't know why. But Dean has shown me, and I've seen that God really does care what happens to us. I prayed for you to wake up, and you did."

"I want to believe, Rory. I do. But if God is so awesome, why hasn't my mom come to see me? I know that Luke has custody of me and all, but you'd think she would've made an appearance by now. If God cares, my mom would come."

"Baby!" a blonde woman entered the room, seemingly on cue, and Jess's eyes widened.

"Mom?" he squeezed Rory's hand, which he was still holding, tightly as he laid eyes on his mother.

"I'm so sorry for not coming, baby! I didn't know--Luke tried calling me, but I'm not at Jeff's anymore. I have my own place, and I don't have a phone yet. I ended up moving in next door to your friend's mom, you know the gal who took you to church? Anyway, Luke had her number for who know's what reason, and she gave me the message!" Liz spilled out all of the details, and Rory shot Jess an I-told-you-so look.

"Mom," he said, accepting a hug from her, "I was just talking about something with Rory. Can you give us a minute?"

"Oh, is this your girlfriend?" Liz asked. "Sure! I'm sorry for barging in like that!" She left, and Jess looked to Rory.

"I know now..." he smiled through tears in his eyes. "I know God is real. I know it's all true. My mom is on her own, with no help, she got here because of my friend's mom, and I know that it's all real." Jess said. He closed his eyes and prayed. "Jesus, I know now that You're there. I know You've been trying to get my attention my whole life, and now You have it. I know I've messed up, Jesus, and I'm sorry for everything I've done wrong. I know that You died on the cross for me, and that You love me. Amen." Jess opened his eyes, and realized that Rory had had her eyes closed, too. "First things first. Tomorrow, when I get out, we're going straight to Hartford to see Dean." he said. Rory nodded.

"I'm glad." she smiled through her tears of happiness.


	17. Mark

Jess was released the next morning, and Rory drove him directly to Hartford. They were admitted to see Dean. He looked surprised to see Jess. "Hey." he greeted them.

"Hi." Rory returned the greeting.

"I'm here to apologize." Jess began, without preamble. "I enjoyed messing with you. The bag boy jokes, the apron, the stupid pranks, being at Rory's house, and most of all, the basket festival. I was doing it just to mess with you. That time, when you came over and we were inside with Paris, Paris covered for me. She came outside and explained the story we were going to tell you. I went over that night almost in innocence. I was just messing with Rory.

"Then you came over, and I couldn't resist. I shouldn't have pushed you like that. I should've owned up to coming over that night. And then, with the festival. I did that just to annoy you, but then you truly got upset, as you should have. And I banked on Rory's loyalty to Stars Hollow. I shouldn't have gotten involved. I'm sorry." Jess finished, and waited for Dean to respond.

"I'm sorry for not wanting you and Jess to be friends, Rory." Dean said. "Jess, I'm sorry I punched you. I never meant for you to get hurt so badly."

"It's okay. I forgive you. Do you forgive me?" Jess asked Dean. Dean nodded.

"And, Dean," Rory said, taking a deep breath, "I asked for your forgiveness and you gave it to me, but I want to ask for your forgiveness specifically for kissing Jess while you and I were still together, at the wedding. I'm sorry. It would've been okay if we weren't together, but we were, and I'm so sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"Yes." Dean nodded again. The three talked for a while, crying, forgiving, and building friendships that would last forever.

"We have to go." Rory finally said, because visiting hours were over for the morning. "But we'll be back to visit."

"Take care of yourself." Jess added.

"You do the same." Dean nodded.

Before they left, Rory and Jess met Mark, and Rory thanked him for everything, direct or indirect, he had done for them all. "It's no trouble at all." he assured her, and Rory knew as she and Jess left, that Dean would be in good hands.


	18. God

The days turned into weeks, months, and years. Dean continued with Mark in ministry in the teen and then the adult prison facility. Upon his release, Dean began his own ministry to teens dealing with anger issues.

Slowly, but surely, revival had blossomed in Stars Hollow. Hartford hosted a Harvest Crusade, and dozens of townsfolk, including Luke, Lorelai, Miss Patty, Kirk, Andrew, and many more accepted Christ as their Lord and Savior. The dynamic around town changed. Miss Patty even gave up smoking for her health.

Liz made a few appearances, but Jess still lived in Stars Hollow instead of returning to New York. Liz visited once in a while, but her life was still on track. She attended Harvest Crusade in New York, and was also saved. She texted Jess during the altar call and said that she had made the most important decision of her life!

Rory and Jess stayed together, and one evening after dinner in the town gazebo, Jess asked Rory to marry him. She gladly accepted, and the two were soon planning their wedding. They invited Dean, but he said he was unable to attend.

The night of the rehearsal dinner, Dean appeared in the town square, where it would be held. He approached Jess and Rory, and handed them a note with a Bible verse. "I know it was over six years ago now," he said, "but this is what cemented how I felt about what I did to you, Jess."

Rory got her Bible from her car and turned to the verse. It was Exodus 21:18-19: "And if men strive together, and one smite another with a stone, or with his fist, and he die not, but keepeth his bed: If he rise again, and walk abroad upon his staff, then shall he that smote him be quit: only he shall pay for the loss of his time, and shall cause him to be thoroughly healed."

Jess and Rory read Dean's note together. It read,

_Jess and Rory,_

_I never repaid you for the time and health you lost all those years ago. Please ask, if you need anything at all, ever, and enclosed is a down payment._

_In Him,_

_Dean_

Enclosed, sure enough, was a sizeable check. Both Jess and Rory knew that Dean felt he had to do that for them, and that they had to let him. It was the final atonement for the events of six years before, and it was an unspoken agreement for that event in their lives to be closed. Jess and Rory returned to the festivities, were married the next day, and lived happily ever after.

* * *

This is the end, dear readers. I titled the chapter "God" because He is our own happily ever after! I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
